1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a needle holding device for needles which penetrate into the body and are connected to a thin flexible tube, in particular for needles for infusion, sampling and similar uses.
2. Description of the Background Art
In patent application Ser. No. RE 92A000075 in the name of the present applicant, a needle holding device is illustrated which effectively solves the problem of protection against pricking by the needle when this has been inserted into and then withdrawn from the patient's body.
The device illustrated in the aforementioned patent application comprises a front element, in particular in the form of a small thin elastic plate, which is positioned adjacent to the front portion of the needle and is foldable on itself about a first folding axis parallel to the front portion of the needle. The front portion of the needle is not constrained to this front element; instead, to this there is constrained the rear portion of-the needle by suitable means enabling the needle to be rotated with respect to the front element about a second folding axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
This device can assume a first operating configuration in which the front element is folded on itself, by rotation about the first axis, with the front portion of the needle enclosed between the two mutually facing fins of the front element, and the needle point not projecting from the element.
The device can also assume a second operating configuration, by rotating the front element with respect to the needle about the second axis, in which the front portion of the needle projects freely from the front element.
Means are also provided for constraining the two mutually facing fins of the front element together, with the facility for their separation, when this is positioned in the first operating configuration.
When in use, the device is folded into the second operating configuration so that the front portion of the needle is free. After the needle has been extracted from the patient the device is put into the first operating configuration to enclose the needle point and protect persons from the risk of pricking.